


comfort

by specialagentrin



Category: Sam and Colby, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Almost Drowning, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, look their idiots okay, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Sam falls off a bridge, and almost dies.
Relationships: Colby Brock/Corey Scherer, Colby Brock/Jake Webber, Colby Brock/Sam Golbach, Colby Brock/Sam Golbach/Corey Scherer/Jake Webber, Corey Scherer/Jake Webber, Sam Golbach/Corey Scherer, Sam Golbach/Jake Webber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	comfort

It was supposed to be a simple exploration video down in Utah, a state where they would be staying there for two nights before heading down for Texas as part of the Trap Boys road trip series.   
  
  
The Crybaby Bridge was much more hidden to the public eye. The road was only about 15 feet from the bridge, parking the RV on a smaller, curved road right besides it. They did the Sam and Colby introduction right in front of RV, before crossing the empty street and down the wooden staircase to the bridge. Jake was reading out the small stone plaque that stood there, reading out the history as Colby was busy sitting on the bench.   
  
  
A small creek ran underneath the bridge, it was about a five story drop, and there were clear signs of a demonic presence here - just look at the graffiti.   
  
  
And then they explored the surrounding forest for a bit, hearing a loud, demonic screech that scared the living shit out of all of them. They dashed back to the bridge, before Jake decided the only way that they'd be able to catch anything more of the night was if they did ouija. The clock striked 3 am and they heard something crash in the distance. Corey refused to play after.   
  
  
The other three did, asking if a spiritual presence lurked here. Yes.   
  
  
If something was with them. Yes.   
  
  
If someone died here. Yes.   
  
  
How long have they been here? No answer.   
  
  
Were they being watched? Yes.   
  
  
And then Sam asked them to show some sort of sign that they we’re here. Nothing. Trying to ask more questions to the ouija hadn’t worked either, refusing to answer anything more. Sam became bummed out after ten minutes, kicking one of the stones on the bridge and walking away.   
  
  
Colby decided to pack the ouija up, and wait until four to see if they could catch anything more before heading back to Salt Lake City and going back to the hotel room for the night. Corey agreed, pulling out his phone to try and watch some tik tok as Jake was putting the ouija back in the RV.   
  
  
And then Sam screamed.   
  
  
Jake’s eyes opened wide from the RV, because  _ what the fuck was that _ . Colby watched Sam tumble off the side from some strong force of wind and Colby screamed _SAM_!   
  
He looked over the ledge, watching his best friend unconsciously drift away in the stream and Jake came running towards them, a phone being thrusted into his hand before Colby jumped right into the creek.   
  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck-” Corey says, passing Jake his airpods and phone. “Jake, grab the fucking camera and put that shit in the RV now! And get some damn medical tape or something!”   
  
  
Jake doesn’t question the order, just runs faster than he ever has in his life, much faster than the track n’ field competition in high school. He just shoves it into the top cabinet - dropping their I-phones onto the small table before searching desperately through the bathroom cabinets to find nothing but cleaning supplies. The side of his fist collides with the wall repeatedly. He’s making a dent into the white tile, but that isn’t the problem right now.   
  
  
He finally finds after tossing shit around, looking in every crook and nanny and it’s inside the container by the passenger side door and Jake mutters curses to whoever the fuck is out there watching over them.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
The moment Colby’s feet hit bare, wet rock, pain flashes up his legs and he hisses. Trying to keep his balance, he swims through the rough current, letting it drag him to Sam, who's ducking in and out of the water. Sam was always the better swimmer anyway, top of his class.   
  
  
“Sam!” He shouts, but no response. Corey runs past him on the forest ground, trying to grab him with a stick or something to bring him closer.   
  
  
After an eternally long minute, he’s finally able to grab hold of Sam’s ankle, latching onto the stick Corey’s holding out for him. Corey groans, bringing him closer to land before reaching for Colby’s soaked shirt, yanking him up.   
  
  
“You okay, brother?” Corey asks, before a soaking wet Sam is placed into his arms. He brushes the blond hair out of his face, a silent tense moment between the two as they try and check for a pulse. It’s there, but faint. “Fuck, Sam, don’t you dare die on me I swear to god-”   
  
  
“Let’s just hurry up and get the fuck outta here.” Colby states. Corey lifted Sam up bridal style, and they met up with Jake halfway back with cuts all over his hand. He doesn’t say anything about it yet, when Colby raises an eyebrow at the bruise. Jake wouldn’t tell them anyway, not until Sam was safe at least.   
  
  
The RV door is wide open as they rush inside, pulling out the sofa-bed and placing two towels above it for Sam to lie on, Corey getting into the driver’s seat and swerving out of there.   
  
  
Colby strips off his own wet clothing as Jake removes Sam’s, drying off his soaking skin. “Oh fuck, Sam - no.”  
  
  
There’s a small wound by his forehead, and Jake snatches the small medical kit and places a towel next to the wound, just to soak up the blood. Colby dries himself off quickly, switching into one of his sweatpants and Corey’s sweaters. He wouldn’t mind, after all, because Corey secretly adores it when the three of them wear his clothing and vice-versa.   
  
  
“Jake - do you think we can stitch it up?” Colby asks, tossing Sam’s clothing into a grocery bag as he dries off the exposed skin with a towel. Dabbing the open wound on the side of his head a few more times, he sighs.   
  
  
“I dunno. I’ll try.” Jake says. “Stop swerving the fucking car, Corey!”  
  
  
“I’m not swerving the damn car, we’re on a fucking dirt road!”  
  
  
“The fucking RV is moving!”  
  
  
“No shit Sherlock!”   
  
  
“You know what - go fuck yourself, Corey.” Jake rolls his eyes at him, ignoring the tears in his eyes. “Colby - help me hold Sam down. Since someone doesn’t know how to fucking drive.”   
  
  
Corey turns onto the main highway, purposely speeding up to go over a bump. “You little shit-”   
  
  
“Both of you!” Colby screams. “Shut up! This isn’t about you, fucking focus on Sam you assholes!”  
  
  
Corey and Jake shoot each other one last glare before shutting up. Putting the end of the thread into his mouth, he coats it with his saliva before pushing it through the needle, pushing the needle through the skin sixteen times to make a perfectly aligned eight stitches. Pressing a gauze cloth against it, he ties it up with medical tape around his head a few times before tying.   
  
  
Jake soaks some towels into hot water, covering up Sam in every last available blanket there is before Colby is curling up next to his best friend. Body heat is better when shared, after all.   
  
  
They arrive at their hotel around 15 minutes after, no one in the lobby as Corey brings Sam to their room, Jake carrying the suitcases and camera equipment. Colby is already in the two bedroom, making sure the hot tub is at a reasonable temperature. They don’t need first-degree burns on top of potential hypothermia.   
  
  
Corey arrives in the bathroom with Sam, removing his clothing until he’s only in boxer’s before resting him on the second bed for a moment. Jake drops the suitcases and camera’s into one corner, flopping face-first onto the bed and that’s when Corey notices the bruises on his hand.   
  
  
“Brother, where did you get that?” The concern is evident in his voice. “Did something attack you?”   
  
  
Jake pushes himself upright after a moment, legs swinging off the bed as he turns to face his roommate and lover. “Nah. Just got pissed, that’s all.”   
  
  
“At what?” Corey takes his hand into his, grabbing the medical kit laying on the bed next to Sam. He presses a soft kiss to Jake’s knuckles, making him flush. He pours a bit of rubbing alcohol onto a towel, making the other hiss in pain at the contact for a moment. Carefully wrapping a tensor bandage around his knuckles, he wraps it down to his wrist again before hooking it over his thumb and back around the wound.   
  
  
When he’s finished, he kisses the palm of his hand as an apology. “I’ll drive much more carefully next time, alright?”  
  
  
“Your good bro. We were all just like, really tense and all. It’s okay.” Jake replies, his unharmed hand pulling Corey closer by the neck and kissing him softly. Colby comes out of the bathroom then, smiling at the two as he picks up Sam.   
  
  
“Both of you good?” He asks, and it’s a unison _yes_ \- making him smile even brighter. “Good. Now come join me in the hot tub.”   
  
  
Gently, Colby lays Sam inside of the tub before crawling in behind him, arm firmly wrapped around his waist and adjusting his head to rest on his shoulder. Corey goes onto his left side while Jake places himself on the right, closing their eyes and relaxing.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Sam’s eyes flutter open, hand coming up to gently trace the stitches on the side of his head.   
  
  
_Wait, stitches_?    
  
A flash of pain goes through his brain then, and he groans. His lovers are on him the next second, looking at him with worry.   
  
  
“Jesus christ, Sam-” A hand runs over Corey’s face, and he’s grinning madly. “We thought you died!”   
  
  
“Literally! We did, we saw you just like, fly over the edge of the bridge into the river-stream-pool thing! And then Colby screeched your name, and jumped right in after you!” Jake adds on.   
  
  
“Hey! I didn’t see you jump in after me!” Colby shoots back.   
  
  
He becomes offended. “That's because Corey told me to go get the medical shit!”   
  
  
“Oh yeah-” Corey’s remembering now. “I did. I literally had to drag your corpses out of the damn water - with a stick!”  
  
  
“Oh god, you guys okay?” Sam asks.   
  
  
“Are you okay?” Jake questions. “You were bleeding out like crazy and I had to stitch you up. You have a headache or anything?”   
  
  
“Nah, I don’t feel anything besides like, flashes of pain? I dunno, I may need to take some Advil or something.” Sam rubs his eyes. “How long have I been in here for?”  
  
  
“Long enough to make sure you and Colby don’t have hypothermia.” Corey remarks. “You wanna come out?”   
  
  
“Yeah.” He gets a kiss on the cheek from Colby before getting out of the tub. Drying off his skin, he smacks his towel on Jake’s ass who promptly gives a girlish-moan. Sam manages to snag one of Jake’s _NO NAME_ sweaters, before climbing into bed with Corey. Jake climbs onto the other side of Sam, Colby right behind him.   
  
  
“Why do you keep stealing my sweaters?” Jake tugs on the fabric. “If you want your own, go buy the merch. I keep buying my own merch every damn week.” 

  
  
“The three of you are taller than me, hence your sweaters are going to be owned by me.” Sam replies. “We might have to go to the hospital in the morning - wait, why didn’t you take me to the hospital to begin with?”   
  
  
The other three are silent for a moment.   
  
  
“We didn’t think of that.” Colby says.   
  
  
“You were carrying an unconscious body and you didn’t think to carry me to the hospital? Wow.” Sam replies. “I have idiots as boyfriends.”   
  
  
“You love these idiots.” Jake remarks. “Go to f-ing sleep.”    
  


There’s an exchange of kisses and soft touches before crawling under the sheets.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Yo, guys.” Corey starts, and the other three groan in annoyance.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> please tell me one of you got the refrence at the end - 
> 
> Tumblr: xplrtrash | specialagentrin


End file.
